Secrets revealed
by captainsharon
Summary: "Sharon, why did you do that? '" "I was obliged to do it, sorry."" Everything changes when a secret is revealed in a completely unexpected time.


**Chapter 1**

Andy Flynn felt more alone than ever. Sharon was distant from him almost six months. He didn't know what was the reason and her silence was killing him. The most difficult was to be near her and at the same time so far away. She didn't go with him to dinner, to the movies, and she didn't talk with him after work as before. Whenever he wanted to talk to her, she invented an apology. But whatever happens, Andy was determined to learn the truth, hidden behind her behavior.

One night, the team was solved a severe case of murder. Sharon sat in her office thoughtful and Andy watched her carefully, hoping that at least this time she would talk to him. Sharon was grateful that her best friend - Andrea, was with her in this difficult time. While Sharon and Andrea were talking Andy knocked on the door.

"Sharon, do you need anything?" he asked quietly, looking at her bright green eyes. She looked at him coldly and sighed.

"No, thank you, Andy." Andy nodded and said, "Sharon, you want to drive you home?" Sharon shook her head.

"Thanks, but no need." Andy nodded disappointed and shut the door. Andrea looked at Sharon questioningly.

"Sharon, what's going on with you? You and Andy behave quite strangely." Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"No, Andrea. Nothing like that. I just avoid talking to him." Andrea looked at her confused.

"Sharon, I don't understand." Sharon took her hand.

"Andrea, I hide a secret from Andy. It's a big secret. I even warned Rusty to say nothing to him." This time, Andrea looked at her more confused than ever. Sharon talked as crossword.

"Sharon, I'm your friend. You can have full confidence in me. Tell me the truth. I promise that I'll not say anything." Sharon took a deep breath and agreed.

"I know Andrea. You're my best friend. The problem began six months ago. I had a friend who lived in New York. She was also Emily's friend. She was a good wife and mother. She had two small children. Her daughter Carolyn is 6 years old, her son Charlie is 4years old. " Sharon took shallow breaths to calm herself.

"Sharon, you look pale. Do you want a glass of water?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"No. Andrea, my friend died six months ago. And now I raise her children." Andrea's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. I heard you correctly?" Sharon nodded slightly. Andrea thought.

"But Sharon ... Why do you raise her children?" Sharon sighed wearily and began to pace, around the room.

"Look, Andrea, she was ill and she asked me to raise her children. I couldn't refuse a sick and praying mother. I'm not without a heart." Sharon said with tears in her eyes. Andrea hugged her comfortingly.

"I understand perfectly, my dear. But I can't understand why you hide it from Andy? He thinks that you no longer love him."

"Oh, Andrea ... I love Andy. But I can't tell him. I know he will reproach me for that. I don't want to spoil our relationship, but I feel that this secret will be revealed. You can't imagine how it's hard to be away from him. But I don't want him to know that. " Sharon said quietly, wiping her tears. Andrea looked at her sadly. She put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Sharon, Andy loves you. You're the only woman for him. He wouldn't reproach you for that. You fulfilled the last wish of a dying mother. This is a good thing." Andrea encourage her. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, Andrea. Rusty told me several times to tell the whole truth to Andy, but I ... I have no courage. Honestly."

On the other hand, Andy was sitting at his desk thoughtfully when Provenza came to him with a cup of coffee. He squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, are you okay?" Andy looked at him with a slight smile and shrugged. Provenza shook his head and sat beside him.

"Andy, I'm your friend. Tell me, come on." he handed him the cup of coffee. Andy looked at him questioningly.

"Hey, what's that? '"

"I brought a cup of coffee for you. Come on." Provenza nudged him slightly. Andy sighed.

"I don't need coffee right now." Provenza left his cup on his desk and looked at him questioningly.

"I'll not budge from here until you tell me the truth." Provenza said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"What do I say? That my relationship with Sharon ended ?!" Suddenly, Provenza's eyes widened.

"What? Is this a joke? '"

"No. That's the whole truth." Andy said angrily. Provenza immediately looked around and he was grateful that there was no people.

"Andy, you're really talking nonsense!" Provenza said heatedly. Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Why will not you understand? Look, Louie, she stands distant from me already six months. I feel that our relationship is over. She avoids me and didn't talk to me. I feel very lonely." he admitted with a sad look. Provenza nodded slightly.

"Look, I understand, but you should talk to her at any cost. Maybe she has a problem." Andy nodded.

"Maybe you're right." Provenza returned to his desk and after a few minutes Andrea left the office. Knowing that Andrea is her best friend, Andy stood before her, convinced that she knows something. Andrea tried to leave, but her path was blocked by Andy.

"My God, Andy! What do you want? '"

"Andrea, you know very well. Sharon didn't talk to me and avoided me and I'm confident that you know the reason. Please, I beg you, tell me the truth." Andy looked at her pleadingly. Andrea sighed. She was given a promise to Sharon. She couldn't tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry, Andy. But I can't tell you. I'm not the right person. Only Sharon can tell the truth. '"

"You know very well that she'll not do it! Why will not you tell me? What's the secret? Why no one wants to understand me how I feel?" Andy shouted.

"Andy, don't make a scandal. I'm sorry." Andrea said and left. Andy sat on his desk back, more determined than ever to understand the dark secret.

Tonight, Sharon sat pensively on the couch, watching the little children, smiling. Rusty sat beside his mother and squeezed her hand.

"Mom, you will not tell the truth to Andy? He has a right to know." Sharon sighed wearily and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know Rusty. But I don't want our relationship to be over. ''

"Mom, I'm sure Andy will not react badly." Rusty encourage her.

"No, Rusty. You don't know Andy as good as me."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Rusty cautiously opened the door and to his surprise, Andy stood before him.

"Andy, You? Here? '"

"Rusty, I want to talk to Sharon." Rusty nodded confused. After a few minutes, Sharon stood before him, to her lie and to her secret at the same time. She knew that this moment would come. Moment of truth. She swallowed the lump in her throat and cleared her throat. Andy looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong, Andy?" she asked coldly.

"The question is wrong Sharon. What's your problem? Why you shun me? Why you doing this to me?" he asked with anger. At this point the little children came to Sharon. Andy's eyes widened. Who were these little children? He was totally confused and his head was full of questions.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think! Please review!**_


End file.
